


Of All the Pubs in London

by essequamvideri24



Category: The Shadow of the Tower, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV), Winter King: Henry VII and the Dawn of Tudor England - Thomas Penn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essequamvideri24/pseuds/essequamvideri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Tudor wasn't expecting to bump into *her* on a rainy evening.</p><p>A short, short little ditty from a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Pubs in London

It was a blustery evening in central London and the weather perfectly suited Harry’s mood. He’d shared a rather stressful dinner with his mother at her flat, in which she had encouraged him to pursue a relationship with a girl he barely knew.

“She’d be good for you. Good for your brand.” Maggie had insisted. Reluctant to drop the issue, his mother had brought it up a few times through the lengthy dinner.

The girl in question was Elle York, the daughter of his mother’s nemesis-turned-friend, and a newly-published novelist of a best-seller. She could certainly soften Harry’s rather harsh public reputation.

Harry turned up the collar of his coat as the wind and rain thrashed about him. Eventually he gave up on the weather entirely and ducked into a pub to wait out the downpour.

It was a cozy spot, all dark wood, leather booths, velvet topped bar stools, dim lighting, the musky scent of cigar tobacco, and just enough people within chattering to make it feel inviting.

He spotted a free stool at the bar and bee-lined for it. “Is this seat taken?” Harry asked the girl sitting there.

She whirled about to face him, her red hair swinging loose about her shoulders. Of all the pubs in London, he thought to himself, his exasperation only alleviated by her bright smile. “Not at all,” She began, then recognition lit up her eyes when she realized who he was. “Oh, hey Harry!”

“What are you doing here?” He hoped the question didn’t come off as rude.

She gestured to the television over the bar, “Just watching the rugby and having a drink, would you like to join?”

“Sure.” Henry sat and ordered a drink, “So, I saw your book is a best-seller. Congratulations.” He didn’t tell her that her novel, in fact, already lay on his nightstand, a bookmark wedged inbetween the pages halfway through.

Elle sipped her beer and grinned, her blue eyes sparkling “Thank you.”


End file.
